Comfort
by svgurl410
Summary: Set after 6x5, Reunion, after Oliver leaves the barn. Lois and Oliver break up and Clark is there to comfort him. ClarkOliver, slash, mm. Please read & review! Criticism, constructive, of course appreciated!


Come on guys, we really need more Collie fics. I know they took Justin out of the show but we can imagine he's still there. :D This is SLASH. So you have been warned. Please read & review. I always like comments and ways to make my stories better. Flame if you must but if it's deemed immature & childish (and homophobic), it will be ridiculed. ;) Again, you've been warned!

Story: ComfortPairing/Characters: Collie, mentions of Lollie, Clois, Clana & Lexana  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything; Clark & Oliver belong to the CW & DC Comics  
Warnings: slash  
Spoilers: season 6, through Reunion  
Summary: Ollie and Lois break up and Clark is there to comfort him. Set after Oliver leaves the barn at the end of the show.

Comfort

He and Lois were over. He should've known that she wouldn't handle the truth very well. After the whole incident with Duncan, he decided to be clean with her. She was shocked, to say the least, that the man she had been seeing was the Green Arrow, her latest obsession. There was a whole lot of arguing and then no talking at all. Finally, she just decided she couldn't see him anymore- she wouldn't be second to his alter ego.

Oliver sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He wished he could dig up some remorse over the end of their relationship. But the truth was, he had lost interest in Lois even before they broke up and he could easily pinpoint the second that Lois didn't seem so appealing anymore. It was the first time he met Clark Kent.

Clark Kent. Or as Lois called him, Smallville. He had gotten the shock of his life when his assistant brought in this gorgeous man and he ended up being the 'Smallville' that Lois had been talking so much about. From Lois's description, he had pictured a dorky boy wearing suspenders, or whatever it was that farm boys wore.

Instead, he was greeted with the vision of a Greek God- an Adonis figure with the most beautiful eyes that Oliver had ever seen. All he could think of was, how did Lois live with that man and not want to jump him 24/7? But Oliver was trained in controlling his emotions. He managed to be polite and he even teased the other man about having feelings for Lois. Seeing their flustered reaction, he figured he was wrong. Or they were in deep denial.

But after that initial meeting, Oliver had managed to forget him. But alas, it seemed Clark Kent was not going anywhere and the boy was anything but a simple farm boy. Behind that farm boy charade that he was doing an extremely good job at putting up, he had super strength, could shoot fire from somewhere in his body and from their most recent mishap, super speed. Oliver wondered if there were more abilities that he had yet to uncover.

Part of him was jealous of Clark- jealous that he had all these amazing powers. But a bigger part felt sympathy. He found it hard enough to hide his identity from people and he didn't even want to imagine what Clark was going through.

"Oliver?" Well, speak of the devil . . . Oliver looked up to see the man that was currently invading his thoughts. And God, did he ever wear anything else? There was Clark, dressed in his usual red shirt, blue jacket and jeans. With a body like that, Clark would look amazing in leather pants . . . no, he was not going to go there. No matter how his body was responding to the images that were popping up in his head.

"Hey Clark," Oliver said, as calmly as possible. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Clark hesitated for a second. "I hear you and Lois broke up . . . she told me, well, she ranted at me for a while, about your 'lies' and how you could keep such big secret from her. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Of course he wanted to see how he was doing. It was Clark. "I'm fine, Clark," Oliver said, "I knew she wouldn't take the news very well. The break up was expected."

Now Clark was blushing. "Yeah, I guess. I feel badly though, I mean, I was the one who kept pushing you to tell her the truth."

"It's not your fault, Clark," Oliver assured him. From the little he knew about Clark, he seemed to feel guilty for a lot of things that weren't his fault.

"Yeah, but," Clark began to protest.

"No," Oliver stated firmly, "It's not your fault. It's better that she knows now. I'm always going to be disappearing and I'd rather have her know the truth now than come up with her own conclusions later.",

Clark pressed his lips together, those lush red lips which Oliver spent nights dreaming of, and those beautiful green eyes were filled with conflict. Oliver wanted nothing more at that moment that to bring a smile to that face, to remove the worry from the eyes. He was stunned at the amount of emotions that came up by just an expression on Clark's face. He never felt this intense with Lois, ever. He was feeling emotions he had never felt before and for all people, it had to be for a straight farm boy still mooning over his ex-girlfriend.

_Lana_, he thought, biting back a sneer. She didn't deserve him. To choose a lying snake like Lex over a wonderful, caring man like Clark was just criminal. She would regret it and he hoped when she did, it would be too late. He wasn't at all impressed with the girl, either time he met her. She reminded him of a porcelain doll, too fragile- a girl trying to fit into a world where she clearly didn't belong. A delusional fool who thought she could 'save' Lex. If someone like Clark couldn't pull Lex from the darkness, an insipid girl like Lana certainly would have no success. Clark could do so much better.

Finally, Clark spoke. "You don't seem too upset at the breakup. Lois is angrier and according to her, she dumped you." And my, wasn't he observant?

"You're right," Oliver agreed. "I enjoyed spending time with Lois. She's a beautiful woman and she certainly is no bimbo- she is bold, can hold her own end of a conversation. But even then, I knew that we wouldn't last."

Oliver observed the expression on Clark's face and his stomach tightened at the hope that was slowly emerging in Clark's eyes. So he did have feelings for Lois. Now that Oliver was out of the way, Clark could comfort Lois and take his place by her side.

He shouldn't be as jealous as he was. It's not like he planned on staying. Soon, he would be gone so he shouldn't let Clark get to him as much as he had. Unfortunately, his heart didn't agree. It seemed quite happy giving itself up to the wonderful man standing in front of him.

"You really don't need to be here," Oliver said, "I'm fine. You should be with Lois." The double meaning was clear. Oliver was giving Clark permission to pursue Lois, saying there would be no harsh feelings between them if the younger man decided to make his move.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark replied. "Lois has Chloe and I am going to be here for you." Clark walked up to him. "And I've told you before and I'm telling you again, since you obviously don't believe me. Lois and I are _friends_, just friends. I have no feelings for her. We're friends too."

"Aahh yes," Oliver said bitterly, "No one can compete to the perfect Lana, right?"

Now Clark was angry. "I'm over Lana. And I don't appreciate the snide remarks. What is with you? Sometimes, you're such a nice guy and other times, you can be such a jerk."

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it just as quickly. He knew he was acting like an asshole but he didn't care. Swallowing hard, he turned around and walked away, putting some distance between him and Clark.

"Clark," Oliver said, "What do you want from me? Did you ever think it's you? People don't appreciate you butting into their lives all the time, you know. Maybe I want to be left alone."

"I want to be your friend, Ollie," Clark said, "That's what I'm trying to do and friendship is all I want from you."

Oliver spun around quickly and closed the distance between them. If Clark wanted to delude himself into thinking Ollie was this angel, he was going to change that. Knowing he may lose him forever, Oliver let out his feelings.

"What if," Oliver demanded in a low voice, "I don't want to be your friend?" He face only a few inches from Clark's. "What if I want more? What would you do then Clark?" He met Clark's eyes and his heart stopped at the pure lust he saw in the green eyes.

But he didn't have much time to think. Clark pressed his lips on Oliver's and all possible thoughts flew out of his head. Oliver gave himself to the kiss completely, wrapping his arms around Clark, pressing him even closer, if that was possible.

The kiss got intense quickly. It was better than Oliver ever imagined. Oliver used his tongue to trace the bottom of Clark's lip and was granted access to his mouth. A part of his mind realized they were moving and Clark was dragging him back the couch. He heard the shatter as vases and other objects that clearly lost the battle against their passion but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Only when he felt Clark's fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt did he snap back to reality and pulled away. Clark was flushed and his pupils were dilated to the point where only a little green was left. He had been more turned on his life.

Now those eyes were looking hurt, clearly disappointed with what he felt was Oliver's rejection. He had to rectify that.

"Clark," Oliver said, finding his voice. "That was, that was amazing." Clark flushed but his eyes held confusion.

"Then why did you pull away?" He asked.

"Because," Oliver explained, "I'm not going to have sex with you like this, Clark." He paused for a minute. "If we're going to do this, then . . . then we're going to do it properly." And boy was it hard being proper when all he wanted do was throw Clark back on the couch and have his way with him. But Clark deserved to be more than just a fuck. He meant too much to Oliver, especially now that he knew Clark was interested.

Oliver met Clark's eyes and found the younger man was now smiling. But he was nervous as hell. What if Clark didn't want anything more than just sex? What his enemies would say if they saw him now? Cool, confident Oliver Queen in a mess over a boy, no, a man.

"Are you going to just stare at me?" Clark asked, "Or are you going to ask me out?"

Now it was Oliver's turn to blush. "Clark," Oliver said as calmly as possible, "Would you like to go out with me? Perhaps, this weekend?"

"I would love to," Clark confirmed. Oliver grinned. "Now that we got that part over with," Clark said, with a slight growl to his voice, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Oh yeah," Oliver smirked. He kissed Clark again. He couldn't wait till the weekend.

The End.

Thanks for reading! Sorry, I'm terrible with writing intimate scenes. :D Please review!


End file.
